The Power of Three
by BluSkye425
Summary: Sakura becomes the third Charmed One after one of the org. Charmed Ones dies. She has to vanquish an evil demon while learning to control her powers. With Syao's help, will she be able to? SS FOREVER!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or Charmed.though I am most definitely a fan of the show. Also, I do not own Q'hal; let it be known to all of you in this world. You'll know whom I mean in a teensy weensy little bit!  
  
Kura: Ohayo/Konnichiwa/Konbawa minna-san! Daijobu?  
  
Kero: Ditto.  
  
Kura: This is my 2nd CCS/Charmed fic!  
  
Kero: And her first one isn't even done.  
  
Kura: *scowls* Shut up. Before we move on to the story, I have a few things I want to share with you. I killed off Paige! It's not that I have anything against her, just; she's my least fave sister.don't worry though; she'll become the Charmed One's whitelighter soon. The next item is that I love reviews. And I will accept flames, as long as they don't make me lock myself in my room for all of eternity, got it? And finally.do you have suggestions? As long as I don't have too much done on the chapter or it isn't something so big, tell me your input, I'll see if I can make it work.  
  
Kero: Now on to the first chapter!  
  
The Power of Three: Chapter 1-Default  
  
"Are we all ready?" asked Piper, who was holding Wyatt.  
  
"I think so. Do you think we are?" replied Phoebe.  
  
"What do you mean? I don't think Wyatt will cost that much trouble, nothing we can't cover up."  
  
"That's not what I mean. Paige just died. So she still comes around sometimes, like it really matters. And who knows. maybe a demon didn't get the newspaper. He'll come and attack and Kinomoto Sakura might get hurt.  
  
It could happen. Paige died when a powerful demon, Q'hal, came. Apparently, he wants to become the Source. In any case, Paige got in the way. That meant death. The Power of Three was broken, now evil could rule.  
  
"We have to. Nadeshiko (spelling) was very good friends with Grams and Mom. We can't just turn her down, especially not now.  
  
Piper put Wyatt in his playpen. She and Phoebe went into the kitchen. Piper got out some sandwiches, chips, and soda. She put everything on the kitchen table. Then they heard Wyatt. They ran to see if he was okay. He was just jumping up and down.  
  
"Phoebe?" questioned Piper.  
  
"He's just excited. Guess he knows someone's coming."  
  
That reminded Piper. "Remember Phoebe, no powers. Try to control yourself."  
  
"Right." She nodded.  
  
Piper and Phoebe were witches. Prue and Paige had been too, since they were sisters and had also been, at different times, 1/3 of the Power of Three.  
  
Prue had been the eldest, and when she died both Piper and Phoebe had been left without knowing what to do. It seemed that they had needed Prue to survive and hadn't even known it. They still hadn't seen her since death; the Elders didn't think it was a good idea.  
  
Paige had been half Whitelighter, so of course she had become a full one at death, but she wasn't a witch anymore, so the Charmed Ones were broken nonetheless. Paige hadn't had that much time to be a witch, and didn't get to do all the things she could have done.  
  
They looked out the window and saw a car pull up. It was time for a final check.  
  
"Everything magical in the attic?" Piper asked.  
  
"Check."  
  
"Attic locked?"  
  
"Check."  
  
Piper grabbed Wyatt and they all went to the door.  
  
*Outside*  
  
'Okay, the sister's names are Piper-the eldest, and Phoebe- the youngest. Don't forget that, it's very important.'  
  
Sakura slowly walked up the stairs to the door.  
  
'But what if they don't like me?'  
  
Sakura put her 2 suitcases down to knock. Before her hand could hit the surface of the door, it opened.  
  
"Hey sweetie, my name's Phoebe." The woman named Phoebe smiled.  
  
Then she was greeted by another smile. This woman was holding a baby. "I'm Piper, and this here is Wyatt."  
  
Sakura smiled brightly. "He's so cute! Can I hold him?" she asked.  
  
Piper nodded. "Sure." She handed Wyatt over and Sakura started bouncing him.  
  
Phoebe spoke up. "You like kids?" she asked.  
  
"Love them. I baby-sit all the neighborhood's children." She giggled. "It worries my brother. He claims that it's maternal instinct and that means that I'll be having children early. That doesn't make him too happy. But he's doing everything in his power to keep boys away. So far I haven't really minded.actually, I've been thankful. Boys can be so, so, so." she paused to think of a correct word. ".Forward."  
  
Piper and Phoebe nodded with understanding.  
  
"Well, why are we standing outside for? Go on inside." Piper ordered.  
  
"Right. I'll take your suitcases." Offered Phoebe  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Sakura followed Piper into the kitchen. She grabbed a coke and sandwich, after asking, and started to eat. While chewing, she kept bouncing Wyatt. She swallowed. "Now who's the big boy? Is Wyatt sooo big?"  
  
(A/n: That's what I say to my baby cousins! K/n: *sweat drops*)  
  
Wyatt started giggling. Piper smiled.  
  
"You really are great with kids."  
  
"Yeah, well, I do have a big brother." She put Wyatt down in his high chair.  
  
"So, why did you want to come to the U.S?" Piper asked.  
  
Sakura hesitated. "A friend sent me. He tells me I need a vacation."  
  
"From what?"  
  
"From everything." Sakura's eyes turned sad.  
  
Phoebe walked in. Suddenly, she started to cry.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" asked a frightened Sakura.  
  
"Uhhh.she's acting! She's writing a psychology book for people suffering from certain emotions. She's trying to imagine how they feel." Replied Piper.  
  
"It's not fair! I loved him. They took him away! Now I'm all alone.because he's gone!" Phoebe chocked on a sob. "How could they? I'm the strongest in the world. Shouldn't I have everything that I want? It's just not fair. Why do I have to suffer? Syaoran."  
  
Sakura's eyes widened at the name and she ran upstairs. Piper watched her go, and suddenly Phoebe stopped crying. She wiped her smeared makeup and started to breathe regularly.  
  
"Oh my god, Piper. She's feeling so sad, and it's too much for a 15 yr old to handle. And she keeps it all bottled up inside. There was so much pain, I couldn't help but feel it."  
  
"Didn't you hear what you said? 'I'm the strongest in the world.' What do you think it means?"  
  
"Maybe we should ask her. God knows I probably scared the poor girl to  
death."  
  
"Right. I'll get Wy-" Wyatt was gone.  
  
*Upstairs*  
  
(A/n: Help me out here! I suck at describing clothes. Lol. Maybe you guys could help me)  
  
Sakura stood in the mirror watching herself. Tears kept falling down her rosy pink cheeks. Sakura really was a beautiful girl. 4 yrs ago, her emerald eyes sparkled with happiness and innocence. Her hair had grown 3 inches past her shoulders, but she still had her bangs and two tendrils cupping her face. Her body was to die for; every guy in the male species noticed that. Sakura was wearing a pink silk top that showed her shoulders (anybody see the top Rose was wearing in a picture taken?) and a short white skirt that ended four or five inches above her knees. She had taken off her knee length leather shoes.  
  
Kero sat silently, watching his mistress cry. He heard a baby cry. "Sakura- sama? Is that a baby crying?"  
  
Sakura sniffed and listened.  
  
"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa."  
  
"Wyatt?"  
  
Sakura walked out of her room and followed the crying. She walked up a flight of stairs and stopped at a door. 'Must be an attic.' She thought. She tried the door. 'Locked.' She turned away, and just then the door creaked open. (A/n: Charmed fans? Is this de ja vu?) She walked in and saw Wyatt on the floor, crying.  
  
"Wyatt? How'd you get up here?" She grabbed him and started bouncing him lightly. "Shhhhhhh. It's okay. Shhhhhhhh.shhhhhhhhhh."  
  
Sakura turned around she felt an ancient aura.  
  
'A book?'  
  
It was the first time she noticed her surroundings.  
  
'Mandrake root.they must be witches, or Wiccans at least.'  
  
She walked over to the book. There was a symbol on the cover she recognized from Eriol's books.the triquatra. As she walked towards the book, Wyatt still in her arms, the triquatra started to glow. The closer she got, the brighter the light got. Finally she reached the book. It flew opened with a strange wind. Only a few pages turned, and then the wind stopped.  
  
* "Hear now the words of the witches, Secrets we hid in the night. The oldest of Gods are-"  
  
She heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Quickly, she closed the book and stood where she had found Wyatt. Then she looked over the room, seeming to be amazed by her surroundings.  
  
"I don't think Wyatt or Sakura are in the attic." Called Phoebe.  
  
"Yeah, but the Book of Shadows is. Hey, I thought you locked the at-" Piper stopped.  
  
Sakura turned around. "Wyatt got up here.somehow. What's with all this weird stuff?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Ummm.medicine. My Grams had special medicines."  
  
"Oh." She walked over to Piper and gave her Wyatt. Just then, Phoebe entered. Sakura stepped back and turned around.  
  
Phoebe looked at Piper and Piper got it; Phoebe needed to be alone with Sakura. So, she and Wyatt left.  
  
"Sakura, sweetie." Spoke Phoebe. Sakura didn't answer. Phoebe tried a different point. "You miss him don't you? Did you truly love him?"  
  
"Yes." She whispered.  
  
"Sakura, who's they?"  
  
"Syaoran and his family is a clan. His clan has Elders. The Elders are they."  
  
'So I guess separating people that love each other comes with the title.' Thought Phoebe. Phoebe sat down on the couch. "Tell me about him."  
  
Sakura obliged and sat down with Phoebe. There she explained how, at first, Syaoran was the meanest human and how they slowly became friends and how he turned red and kept running away and how Sakura didn't know why. She told how he confessed his love for her and how she did too after many, many, many tries. She conveniently left out the part about magic, though. Finally, Piper came up to tell them dinner was ready.  
  
"What did you make, Piper?" asked Sakura, who was feeling a lot better.  
  
"Gumbo." Piper answered.  
  
Sakura giggled. "It sounds funny." She commented.  
  
"But it tastes great." Answered Phoebe. "Especially because Piper made it."  
  
Sakura turned to Piper. "You like to cook?"  
  
"Yes, actually. It's one of my hobbies. It's why I own my own club. I wanted a restaurant, but P3 is great."  
  
"I like to cook, too. My dad taught me everything he knows. I just expanded upon it."  
  
Piper, Phoebe, and Sakura all sat down at the table and started to eat. They mentioned a few little things, just making idle chitchat. Sakura was still a little freaked out about how Phoebe knew about Syaoran, but didn't ask. She knew she would start to cry again, and this time she might be able to stop. Not exactly a good thing.  
  
After dinner, Sakura snuck up a dinner plate for Kero. He started to gobble it up automatically.  
  
"Yummy, what's this called, Sakura-sama?"  
  
"Gumbo." She went to her drawer and pulled out a pair of pajamas. She went into the bathroom to change, and after a few minutes she returned. "I know it sounds funny, but isn't good?"  
  
"Hai (yes)!"  
  
"Kero-chan, when's Yue coming?" she questioned.  
  
"Now." Answered a voice.  
  
Kero and Sakura looked up. "Yue-san!" she yelled glad to see her angel guardian. She ran over and hugged him. He smiled a very slight smile. "I'm gonna go see if they have tea!" she announced, running out the door.  
  
Once she had left, Kero spoke. "They made her cry."  
  
Yue frowned. "Who? How?"  
  
"The women that live here. She came running up here, tears in her eyes. But, still, she won't tell me what made her cry. I think it might have had something to do with the gaki, though. I mean that's the only sore subject when she's around."  
  
Yue nodded. "I'm gonna stay the night, then. She might have bad dreams, and I think it's best that we both be there for her."  
  
Kero said he agreed. "Yue.maybe its time for her to create."  
  
Yue's eyes widened. "What are you suggesting?"  
  
"You know.that she create."  
  
"She's too young."  
  
"Clow was just a few years older."  
  
"Few! He was many more than a few!"  
  
"We can't protect her forever. She's strong enough to create."  
  
Yue sighed. If Kero was saying that Sakura should create, maybe it was true. Maybe Touya had rubbed off on him. Touya.  
  
"Touya said that we're supposed to protect her. She's so young, she could get hurt."  
  
"It's now or never."  
  
Yue turned away in defeat.  
  
*Kitchen*  
  
Sakura hummed to herself as she made Jasmine tea.  
  
"Sakura? Are you all right?" asked Piper, who had awoken from the noise in the kitchen.  
  
"Hm? Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just got a little thirsty.you don't mind, do you?"  
  
"No, but why do you have two glasses?"  
  
Sakura stopped. 'Think Sakura, think! What's a good excuse?"  
  
"In case I break one or something. For some reason knowing I have an extra something keeps me from breaking stuff. Who knew?"  
  
Piper studied her, not really buying it. "Okay. Just make sure you get some sleep."  
  
"Right."  
  
*Sakura's room*  
  
"I've got tea." She whispered as she entered. She noticed the look on Yue and Kero's faces. "You two were talking about something, weren't you?"  
  
"About you creating." Answered Kero.  
  
Sakura coughed. "Creating?"  
  
"A guardian." Reassured Yue.  
  
Sakura sighed. "Oh. So, how does it work?"  
  
"Just make up an incantation. Anything will work, really. Just make sure it has the type of animal or thing you want it to resemble and the name. Oh, and you'll be needing your staff out."  
  
Sakura brought out her staff and thought for a while. It finally came to her.  
  
"^Wolf that walks among the stars, Join with me so that my power may be ours. I call you now from the depths of creation, Kokoro, may you have no limitation."  
  
There was a bright and blinding glow everywhere. When Sakura opened her eyes, there was a wolf. She gasped.  
  
The wolf was almost purely white which made her unbelievably gorgeous. The bottom of her paws and her belly were a yellow, and on her forehead there was a star. She had long white wings with a tinge of pink on them, and her eyes were as emerald as Sakura's own.  
  
"Kokoro?"  
  
Sakura heard a voice in her head. 'It is I, Mistress. I am happy that you have finally created me.'  
  
"Yeah! I created my own guardian, all by myself, and she doesn't look stupid!"  
  
Kero, Kokoro, and Yue sweat dropped.  
  
"Oh, but how am I going to explain this? I know, Kokoro, do you have a false form?"  
  
'I do.'  
  
"Can you show it to me?"  
  
Kokoro nodded. Her wings folded around her. After the wings uncovered her and went away, there in front of her was a white lab looking dog. She still had those emerald green eyes.  
  
"Kawaii! Who knew I could create just a kawaii and kieru guardian?"  
  
"We all did, Mistress." Kero spoke.  
  
Sakura smiled. "Okay, here's the plan.Kokoro, you're gonna come scratching at the door in the morning, looking like a stray. I come and I just have to keep you. Piper and Phoebe can't say no to that, with all my smiling and such. Oh, and you should act real cute, too. Ya know, sit pretty and cute things like that."  
  
'Right.'  
  
Sakura yawned. "I'm kind of sleepy.can we all get to sleep?"  
  
"Kitto (definitely), I'm sleepy too." Agreed Kero.  
  
Yue nodded and levitated. He would watch over his mistress, since he didn't sleep and all.  
  
Kokoro, still in her false form, jumped on the bed and collapsed at Sakura's feet.  
  
"Oyasumi nasai minna." Sakura said, already half way into La-la land.  
  
"Oyasumi nasai." Kero said.  
  
"Oyasumi nasai, Sakura-sama." Yue replied.  
  
'Oyasumi nasai.' Kokoro related.  
  
*Hong Kong, China*  
  
A boy around 15 with mysterious amber eyes walked down a hallway with a wolf. Through his shirt, you could see his perfect muscles. He was definitely hot; there was no doubt about it. But those same mysterious amber eyes were unbelievably cold. They were like a void, with nothing inside. The wolf was silver and had a green moon and green patches on his paws and stomach. (A/n: like Kokoro) The boy passed a picture of a Cherry Blossom tree. The boy stopped and stared. It seemed as if he was trying to smell the fragrance of the blossoms. The boy opened his eyes, and now they held love and sadness. But it was quickly gone, it was such a fleeting change, it was as if it hadn't happened at all. The boy continued to walk down the deserted hallway. Finally, he reached the door. He knocked, and after he heard a 'come in', he entered.  
  
"Hello Xiao Lang." Said a woman.  
  
"Hello, Mother.you wanted to see me?" he said in a cold voice.  
  
"I did. I want you to go to San Francisco, California, in the US. There are supposedly a group of witches there called the Charmed Ones. They are able to vanquish demons, I hear, and I want you to bring them with you. Of course they may want something in return, so you do as they say. Try to be polite, it couldn't hurt, could it?"  
  
"." He didn't reply. "Why can't we vanquish this demon ourselves?" he asked, not liking the idea of going even further from his Cherry Blossom.  
  
"We've tried several times. I don't know if he's immune to our magic or what, but I'm guessing that he won't stand a chance against these Charmed Ones."  
  
"When do I leave?" he asked, knowing how futile it was to disagree.  
  
"Now. All your items are packed, and all reservations have been made. Tomorrow afternoon you will go to their home on Prescott St."  
  
Syaoran bowed, then left.  
  
'Great, now I have to leave my Cherry Blossom even more than I already have. Why do I have to live in this hell? It's just not fair. But of course, I should have known. Sakura was just too perfect for me. There was no way in heaven or on earth that we were meant to be together.she's probably found someone who she loves more than she has ever loved me. But don't hang onto the past. If you ever do see Sakura, and she's single, you'll just propose to her then, Syaoran. If she says no, you can stop loving forever.' He patted the box in the pocket of his pants.  
  
He and the wolf walked out the door of his mansion and hopped onto the jet. He sat down and glanced out the window.  
  
"Ready for liftoff, Master Li?" asked the pilot.  
  
"Just start flying this stupid thing."  
  
"R-right, Master Li."  
  
As Syaoran flew off into the night, he could have sworn that he felt Sakura's aura getting closer. He just blew it off as his imagination, his wanting her to be at the airport, waiting for him, with her sweet smile and emerald eyes.  
  
'Sakura.'  
  
Kura: So how was the first chapter? Boring, I know, but I swear, it will get better. This was basically a default chapter. Explaining Charmed to those of you who just like the title and summery and decided to read it. Syaoran and Sakura will meet in the next chapter, and then Sakura will get her powers. I've got a surprise for all of you. I know this chapter was kinda short, or at least short to any of you that have read my other fictions. I apologize. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer.  
  
WARNING: READ THIS, IT IS VERY IMPORTANT! I WONT GIVE AWAY TOO MUCH, THAT MIGHT RUIN IT FOR YOU, BUT I NEED TO KNOW THIS!!!!!!!!! Which sounds better: Nadeshiko, while pregnant with Sakura, gets a blood transfusion OR Sakura goes to San Francisco with her mother, gets hurt, and needs a blood transfusion and doesn't remember it happening. I CAN'T UPDATE UNTIL YOU ANSWER THIS QUESTION!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kero: I was hoping there would be a Sakura only story, now I'm disappointed.  
  
Kura: *shrugs* Oh well, too bad, so sad. Stay turned for the next chapter of 'The Power of Three'!  
  
^_^Kura-chan 


	2. The Power of Three

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or Charmed; it's the sad truth.  
  
Kura: Hello, and welcome to chapter 2 of The Power of Three. I hope this chapter is more exciting and to your liking. Remember, this chapter is where we see our so very bishoen Syaoran meet our favorite cherry blossom, Sakura! This is also where Sakura will become a Charmed One, so be ready. Here's to my reviewers:  
  
Ria: Thank you, having ur review really made me happy!  
  
Kammy: I went against ur vote, sorry.but u'll understand why, promise! N/e ways, thanx for revewing, the more the merrier!  
  
Kero: Let's get on with this stupid chapter already!  
  
Kura: *looks at Kero* okay.  
  
Chapter 2: The Power of Three  
  
(A/N: I'm not gonna put in how Piper and Phoebe let Kokoro inside and stay or anything, that' s kind of boring in my opinion, and you wanna see Syaoran, right?)  
  
Sakura stood at the sink washing the brunch dishes. Kokoro lay at her feel, asleep. Piper had gone to the club for a few minutes, something about the band canceling, and Phoebe had gone to her work, something about publicity. So it was just Sakura, Kokoro, Kero, and Wyatt, because Yue had left.  
  
"So, Wyatt, what do you feel like doing today?"  
  
As if to answer her question, a voice rung out through the Manor, "Piper, Phoebe, are you here?"  
  
Sakura, dish towel in hand, walked out of the kitchen, muscles tense, just in case he was mean. "Who the hell are you?" she asked.  
  
"I could ask you the same question."  
  
"Sakura, and I live here, for a while anyways. Why are you looking for Piper and Phoebe?"  
  
"Name's Leo, and I just need to talk to them."  
  
"Yikes."  
  
Wyatt started to cry.  
  
"Oh no, Saku's coming sweetie."  
  
Sakura walked into the kitchen, Leo behind her. Sakura picked him up and started to bounce him again.  
  
"You're watching Wyatt?" Leo asked.  
  
Sakura nodded. Then she started to sing.  
  
"Hush, little baby, don't say a word,  
  
Mama's going to buy you a mockingbird.  
  
And if that mockingbird don't sing,  
  
Mama's going to buy you a diamond ring.  
  
And if that diamond ring turns brass,  
  
Mama's going to buy you a looking glass.  
  
And if that looking glass gets broke,  
  
Mama's going to buy you a billy goat.  
  
And if that billy goat won't pull,  
  
Mama's going to buy you a cart and bull.  
  
And if that cart and bull turn over,  
  
Mama's going to buy you a dog named Rover.  
  
And if that dog named Rover won't bark,  
  
Mama's going to buy you a horse and cart.  
  
And if that horse and cart fall down,  
  
You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town."  
  
She finished her song, and Wyatt was asleep in her arms. She walked into the living room and put Wyatt in his crib. Then she turned to Leo.  
  
"Well, Leo-san, I must say that I haven't got a clue to how you got in here, and I also haven't got a clue to when Piper and Phoebe will be back. Suggestion, use a thing called a telephone."  
  
"Well, can't I just wait here?"  
  
"No. Piper hasn't mentioned anything about you, so I don't know if I should trust you."  
  
Leo sighed, he didn't really want to do it, but this girl really didn't give him much of a choice. Using his Elder powers, he tried to persuade the girl to let him stay. But of course, Sakura was the Card Mistress, so it didn't work.  
  
"Sooo, when are you leaving? I really don't want to have to call the cops."  
  
"Huh?" asked Leo, amazed that his power hadn't worked.  
  
"Leave!" she pushed him out the door  
  
*Somewhere that smells bad*  
  
"Now would be the perfect chance to attack the Charmed sisters, their ex- whitelighter can't sense them or get within a mile of them, they would be destroyed forever, and I won't have to worry about them resurrecting one of their sisters."  
  
*Manor*  
  
Piper and Phoebe came through the door at the exact same moment. Sakura met them there.  
  
"Konnichiwa Phoebe, Piper. Do you two know a freaky guy named Leo?"  
  
The sisters glanced at each other. Piper spoke. "Yes, he's my ex-husband."  
  
"Oh. Well, he stopped by. He did this weird hand thing like he was casting a spell, but I don't think it worked, obviously, cause he looked really confused. "Anyways, Wyatt's sleeping, and the dishes are washed."  
  
Piper smiled, Leo forgotten. "Really? Thank you Sakura."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Suddenly, a loud noise permeated through the Manor. Sakura sweat dropped.  
  
"That's my alarm clock." She ran up the stairs to turn it off.  
  
*Outside*  
  
'So, this is the Charmed One's house, huh? Well, better get this over with.'  
  
Syaoran knocked on the door. A girl in her mid 20's opened it.  
  
"Hello, May I help you?" she asked the mean looking boy.  
  
"Are you a Charmed One?" he asked bluntly.  
  
"Piper!" she called. "How do you know this? Who sent you? Are you evil?"  
  
Piper came to the door. All three started arguing. Syaoran wanted to talk to them but they kept threatening to vanquish him. (A/n: It might be a bit OOC for Piper and Phoebe, but this is how I want it.)  
  
*Coming down the stairs*  
  
Sakura came down the stairs and heard that Piper and Phoebe were bickering with some voice that sounded oh so very familiar. She went to see what the problem was, and once she saw the face of the familiar voice, she stopped dead in her tracks. He hadn't noticed her, but it was definitely he.  
  
"Syao-kun?" she asked in a soft voice  
  
Piper and Phoebe turned to face Sakura.  
  
*Syaoran POV*  
  
I was yelling at the two sisters because they kept threatening to vanquish me. I couldn't help but think they were being paranoid. Anyways, the yelling had been going on for a while. But I heard the sweet voice of a goddess say my name. And I couldn't help but notice how sweet it sounded coming off her tongue. I looked past the two women, and standing there in all her glory was my Cherry Blossom, My Sakura.  
  
"Saku-chan?" I asked, still not sure if it was a mirage.  
  
*Normal POV*  
  
"Saku-chan?" Syaoran asked, still not believing Sakura was real.  
  
"Hai." She replied.  
  
Suddenly, that entire void in his gorgeous amber eyes disappeared, along with the sadness. All that was there was love. He pushed pass Piper and Phoebe and ran toward Sakura. Once he reached her, he gave her a big hug and once he broke away, he then kissed Sakura.  
  
Piper and Phoebe just stood there, not believing what they saw. Phoebe whispered to Piper.  
  
"Didn't she call him Syao-kun? Isn't that close to Syaoran?"  
  
"You think he's the one she loves?"  
  
"It would certainly explain this 5 minute kiss."  
  
They waited another five minutes.  
  
"How big of a breath did they take?" asked an amazed Piper.  
  
"I don't know." Answered Phoebe. She leaned against the wall and got a premonition.  
  
*Phoebe's premonition*  
  
Piper, Phoebe, and Syaoran are all laying on the floor unconscious. There's a demon attacking Sakura. She dodges the energy ball, and then with her hands, makes a leftover warlock athame fly into the demon's heart. He falls, and then disappears.  
  
With a quick flash, we see Sakura has a tattoo on her back-the triquatra-as do Piper and Phoebe.  
  
*End Premonition*  
  
Phoebe lets out a little gasp, with attracts the attention of Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
"Phoebe, are you all right?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Sakura-Charmed One." She let out.  
  
Now it was Syaoran and Piper's turn to gasp.  
  
"Charmed One?" Sakura said aloud. "That sounds familiar."  
  
"What about Sakura and the Charmed Ones?" Piper asked.  
  
"Sakura.is a Charmed One." Phoebe replied.  
  
"What? But Sakura isn't your sister." Syaoran said.  
  
Phoebe glared at him. Sakura might like him, but she sure didn't. She was convinced he wasn't all Sakura said he was. "We don't know why she's a Charmed One. But maybe Mom or Grams will."  
  
Piper and Phoebe went upstairs, and Sakura (still confused) and Syaoran followed. They ended up going to the attic. Piper and Phoebe went to get the candles, and Sakura went over to the book. The triquatra started to glow again, and soon that same strange wind came and blew the book open to the same page.  
  
"Whoa." Phoebe said when she saw it happen.  
  
"It happened once before." Sakura related. She smiled sheepishly. "But I didn't tell you. It happened when I found Wyatt up here."  
  
Piper nodded and set the 5 white candles into a pentagon shape. She lit them, and then went to the book.  
  
"*Hear these words, hear my cry, Spirit from the other side, Come to me, I summon thee, Cross now the great divide."  
  
There was a swirl of light, and then a transparent woman appeared. She looked quite startled to see the people in front of her, and even more startled to find that Piper and Phoebe didn't look to happy about something.  
  
"Blessed Be. How can I help you?"  
  
"Don't 'blessed be' us, Grams. How can Sakura Kinomoto be a Charmed One? She's not Mom's child, is she?"  
  
Grams looked flabbergasted. "Oh my, no." Then she noticed Sakura. "Sakura, dear, how are you?"  
  
Sakura studied the woman. "You look familiar." She replied.  
  
"I should hope so! I saved your life." She replied.  
  
This surprised everyone.  
  
"You.did?"  
  
"Yes. I remember it clearly. Of course you wouldn't, I had to erase that part of your memory."  
  
"Erase.my memory?"  
  
"Yes, let me explain."  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Grams was walking with a chibi Sakura. Grams and Sakura stopped in front of a store that was labeled 'The Herb Express.' (A/n: Lame, I know)  
  
"Now Sakura, you stay here, okay? I have to just get a few things in here, then I'll be straight out and we can get some ice cream." She said.  
  
Sakura nodded her head.  
  
Grams went inside, and Sakura stood there watching everybody go past. Suddenly, Sakura felt something pulling her to the alley by the store. Following the something, she ended up at a dead end. Sakura cocked her head to the side, confused.  
  
"I knew I could bring you here.Card Mistress. I know about all you'll become, in just 7 years time. I have to stop that, I can't have you destroying all the evil in the world, can I?"  
  
He held out his hand, and an energy ball appeared. He threw it at Sakura and she collapsed, almost dead. Then, Grams came out and said a vanquishing spell, so the demon was gone. She saw Sakura lying there, almost dead, blood coming out of her. She called for her whitelighter (A/n: did Grams every have a whitelighter? I don't know, so I'm making this up) and he tried to heal her. For some reason, it wouldn't work. So the whitelighter instead orbed them to a hospital.  
  
At the hospital, the doctors realized that Sakura had a very rare blood type. So rare, that they didn't have any of it. Grams started to panic, but then the doctor remembered something. Once, when Grams was little, she had had her check up, it said so on her records. It also said that she had the same rare blood type. Grams, knowing the risks, with her being a witch and all, still gave Sakura the blood she needed. Sakura lived fine, without complications, and Grams erased the memory of that horrible day.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Sakura's mouth was open in an 'o' shape. "I remember now." She said.  
  
Grams nodded. "I had forgotten about it, to be honest. I guess since she does have a great deal of Halliwell blood in her because of transfusion, she can become a Charmed One."  
  
"Hoe."  
  
Syaoran, who knew very well the dangers of being a Charmed One, tried to talk Sakura out of it. Of course, Piper and Phoebe took it as him wanting evil to win.  
  
"Sakura, it's really dangerous. I don't want you to get hurt."  
  
Sakura smiled brightly at Syaoran, making him blush. "But Syao, the world needs to be saved. You don't want all those poor innocents just dying, do you?"  
  
"No, I guess not." He grumbled a reply.  
  
Sakura smiled and gave him a kiss. "So." She stated.  
  
Grams had a frown on her face. "Sakura, did your father tell you about what your mother was?"  
  
Sakura blinked. "No, why?"  
  
Grams sighed. "I suppose I should just get this out into the open. You see Sakura, your mother died 10 months or so before you were born."  
  
Syaoran interrupted. "How is that possible?" he asked. Piper, Phoebe, and Sakura were interested, also.  
  
"Your mother, Sakura, was a great Sorceress, in fact, one of the best. She helped so many people and risked her life so many times. She even risked your father and brother. But, Nadeshiko wasn't the strongest. Shax, yes Shax, ended up killing her. But, with all your mother's experience and how much good she had done, she became a Whitelighter. Of course Nadeshiko couldn't just leave your brother and father alone, and besides, no one knew she was dead yet. So, she just told your father. The body wasn't found, for your mother had put a spell on it to keep it form decomposing. Soon after, you were conceived. Nine months after that, you were born. Your mother still had her duties as a Whitelighter, and she still helped a lot of witches, doing a lot of good. Of course, this angered evil, so a Darklighter was sent to kill your mother. He succeeded and the spell for her real body was broken. Your father knew that he and his children would be in if everyone knew about Nadeshiko's magic, so he made it seem that your mother had been in a car accident. Of course, with your mother being so powerful, she wasn't just poofed to nowhere; she had enough power left to make she her spirit survived. This, of course, would make you a Whitelighter, well a half of a Whitelighter, actually."  
  
Sakura sat down on the couch. "Does that mean I'm half dead?"  
  
"Goodness no, child. It just means you have some whitelighter qualities. I'm sorry that I scared you dear."  
  
Sakura nodded, then went back to the book it was on the page she had started reading before. "So, what should we do?"  
  
"Read the spell. It will give you your powers."  
  
Sakura took a deep breath, then started reading the spell:  
  
" 'Hear now the words of the witches, Secrets we hid in the night. The oldest of gods are invoked here, The great work of magic is sought. In this day and in this hour, I call upon the ancient power. Give your powers to we sisters three. Give us the power, we want the power.' "  
  
A swirl of light surrounded Sakura, and then all was gone.  
  
"Okay, now let's find the demon that attacked us." Phoebe flipped through the pages and stopped. Soon after she let out a laugh. "How corny is this?" She asked. "This demon is called R'hal. And get this. His master is called Q'hal."  
  
Syaoran spoke up. "Q'hal is why I came here. He's after my clan, and sorcery doesn't seem to work on him. My mother said that maybe the Charmed Ones would be able to stop him."  
  
"Okay, well. The vanquish is already here, and ingredients aren't needed, so.Sakura are you ready for your first vanquish."  
  
Phoebe smiled. "You always remember your first. Piper's ex-boyfriend, Jeremy was ours." (A/n: Alyssa said that you always remember your first on a movie, I think it's called FEAR)  
  
Sakura smiled. "I think I am. It can't be all that different from capturing a Clow Card. We didn't have a book to say what we had to do."  
  
Suddenly, Kero came up to the attic. "Saku-sama, I sense an evil aura coming this-GAKI!"  
  
"STUFFED ANIMAL!"  
  
"I AM NOT A STUFFED ANIMAL, GAKI!"  
  
"AND I'M NOT A GAKI, STUFFED ANIMAL!" The two glared at each other, neither backing down.  
  
Sakura sweat dropped. She whispered to Piper and Phoebe. "The two were always like this. I guess neither has changed. Kero what's the evil aura doing?"  
  
Kero stopped glaring. "Coming this way."  
  
As if Kero had said the magic words, R'hal came. Instantly, Everybody was thrown into the way. R'hal came closer, and Piper put her hands up to freeze, while Sakura put her hands up for defense. The whole room froze. (A/n: 4 charmed fans, u recall this happening when the charmed ones went back in time to save Phoebe from burning at the stake)  
  
Piper's face looked stunned.  
  
"I guess your freezing power expanded like what you saw in the future."  
  
"No, Sakura froze everything too. It was like our combined powers."  
  
"We should vanquish him now, right?" Sakura asked, who was totally terrified of the demon.  
  
"Right." They went to the BOS and read the spell:  
  
" 'Demon without a name of it's own, We vanquish thee so you cannot roam.' " (A/n: lame, again. But I want to get this chappy up ASAP!)  
  
He exploded into a thousand pieces. Once he was gone for good, Leo orbed in.  
  
Sakura spoke up. "I'm sorry Leo-san, but I didn't want to chance that you were a thief or anything so.can you forgive me?"  
  
"Yes." He replied.  
  
"Leo, what's with the whole Sakura copied my powers thing?"  
  
"That what I'm here for. Take this as a sign that if one of you three die this time, the Charmed Ones won't be back until Wyatt is of age. Sakura currently has Prue's powers, Paige's powers, Piper freezing ability, and Phoebe's Empath ability. Of course her powers will expand, and she'll have all of your powers, eventually. Phoebe you got a premonition with all three of you having tattoos, check, I bet they are there."  
  
Syaoran glanced at Sakura's right shoulder. "Sakura has the sign of the Triquetra on her shoulder."  
  
"Piper does."  
  
"So does Phoebe."  
  
Leo nodded. "I'll be watching over Wyatt and Sakura, so if you need me, just ask."  
  
"WAIT! Why Sakura?"  
  
"Sakura will explain everything to you, but to give you an idea, Sakura has a lot of power. Probably more than Wyatt will. She needs extra protection, so I'll be watching over her closely, just in case. Oh, and you have a new Whitelighter. You might be familiar with her; she'll be coming tomorrow. Her name's Paige." He orbed out.  
  
Piper and Phoebe looked at Sakura.  
  
"What's a Clow Card?"  
  
"Why can that orange bear talk?"  
  
Sakura sweat dropped and turned to Syaoran. "Can you help me explain, Syaoran, it might help."  
  
"Hai."  
  
So, The group of 7 (Wyatt and Kokoro were brought upstairs) formed a circle and Kero, Sakura, and Syaoran told all about the Clow Cards and Sakura Cards and of course about the guardians.  
  
Kura: So.how was this chapter? Not much more exciting, but Syao's here, and Saku's got her powers. I apologize to because she wanted me to do the 'While Nadeshiko is pregnant' thing, but I had changed my mind and decided that Sakura wouldn't be a Halliwell if Nadeshiko needed the transfusion. Plus the whole 'Nadeshiko is a Whitelighter' thing came to my mind and I thought it was pretty cool. I, again, apologize and hope that I didn't disappoint.  
  
Kero: That's all for this chappy, and I hope that you've all enjoyed it. Stay tuned for next (A. Week's, B. Month's, C. Two month's) chapter! 


	3. Demons awakened

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, I can't believe that I have to say it.of course you know, it is kinda fun to think of different phrases to go in this reserved spot!  
  
Kura: Howdy all! How are all of you? Fine, I hope? OOOOO! I'm just so happy, I love all you reviewers, you mean just so much to me. After all, without you people, there wouldn't be a story at all, and that would be just wrong, ne? N/e ways, here's my tribute to all of you that reviewed. I'm sorry if I missed your name. It was probably because I uploaded this chapter and missed u, or your review hadn't come up yet:  
  
S.I.M5-thanx so much for ur opinion on Saku's powers.u helped me make my decision if I should give her more or not  
  
Ria  
  
Aimee  
  
DaShyGurl  
  
Kammy  
  
Kero: Don't listen to Kura talk, she's just happy and refreshed during her 4 day weekends.  
  
Kura: Hai, ain't it wonderful? Four days without school, then 5 days of school, than four days without school again! Don't you all just hate school? I know I do! I've actually been driven crazy with homework.especially math! I hate math the most. If they made math go POOF, I might actually like school.no luck so far, though.  
  
Kero: Ummm, Kura? I don't think all these people came to hear you gab all day, if you catch my drift.  
  
Kura: OH right, gomen! So here's chapter 3  
  
Ch 3: Demons awakened  
  
Sakura was at the sink, brushing her teeth and musing over last night's events.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Leo-san, how did you know to check with the other elders about me?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Well, you remember when I came to talk to Piper and Phoebe?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Well, when you wouldn't let me stay, I tried to use my powers to persuade you to say yes. They, of course, didn't work. So, after I left, I checked with the other Elders."  
  
"Oh."  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Sakura spit out the water and dried her mouth. After checking her outfit (A/n: I'm not describing it, use ur imagination) for wrinkles and lint, she headed downstairs. She checked the living room and smiled. There, on the couch, was her love. He had returned to her, finally, and for that she was ecstatic. Deciding to make him a special breakfast, Japanese style, she headed towards the kitchen.  
  
*Syaoran's POV*  
  
I had just had the best dream about Sakura when I was woken up. Of course, I had no complaints, because I had just got done kissing her, and the smell that woke me up was pretty good.  
  
Slowly, I opened my eyes to the most beautiful pair of emerald orbs ever. The face that belonged to those eyes smiled.  
  
"Syaoran, I didn't wake you up, did I?" Sakura asked me worriedly.  
  
"Iie, Saku-chan! I was going to wake up on my own say so soon. What's that smell?" I asked.  
  
Sakura eyes widened as they said 'oh, right, I'd forgotten about that.' "I made breakfast, Syao-kun!"  
  
I smiled, sat up, stretched, and watched Sakura watch me. I tapped my lap and asked, "Is something wrong, Saku?"  
  
She sat on my lap and rested her head on my chest, which made me blush. "Iie.I'm just sooooooooo glad that you've come back. I've missed you tons."  
  
I could feel my shirt getting wet, and saw Sakura shake, so I knew she was crying. I caressed her hair and kissed the top of her head. "Don't worry Sakura, I'm not gonna leave you again now that I know where you are. And now matter what the Elders do, they can't make me."  
  
Sakura smiled at me and wiped her tears away. "Right."  
  
*End Syao POV & start Saku POV*  
  
Suddenly, I had twice the love for Syaoran as I had had before. I stopped and blinked a little. Why did I have the sudden urge to say 'I love you too?' I was positive that he hadn't said anything to me.but then why did I feel like this? Then the feeling changed. I was worried about myself? Why am I worried? If anything, I should be confused. Then it clicked. I wasn't worried about me.Syaoran was worried about me.  
  
"Hoe!" I exclaimed.  
  
"What's wrong, Saku-chan?" Syaoran asked me, clearly worried.  
  
"I can feel what you're feeling, Syao! Because you're worried about me, I'm worried about me!"  
  
Syaoran stared at me. I was getting a little self conscious, but I had a feeling that he was looking through me; that is, he was thinking about something.  
  
"What's an Empath?" Syaoran asked suddenly.  
  
I jumped. "Uhhh, I dunno. How bout I check the Book of Shadows?"  
  
Syaoran nodded and got up, but I pushed him down. "Nuh-uh, mister, I made you breakfast, and you're gonna eat it!"  
  
With that, I turned to the stairway, making my way to the attic.  
  
*Attic, Normal POV*  
  
Sakura reached the attic and automatically went for the book. She started to flip through it for a while, not really seeing what she wanted to see.  
  
"Ewww, gross! I hope they vanquished that demon already, I sure as heck don't want to!" she exclaimed, and then sighed. "Banshee, Darklighter, Mermaid, Cryto. where the heck is the crap on Empaths!" she exclaimed. Right after that, the book's pages started turning themselves. After they seemed to be finished, she peered into the book. "Empath!" Sakura carefully read the description, and once she was done, she closed the book and returned downstairs.  
  
*Foyer*  
  
There was an ugly looking demon right in front of Sakura's face.  
  
"Don't let him up!" yelled Phoebe, who was trying to stop the blood from coming out of Piper's head. Then she added, "Use your new powers, squint at him!"  
  
Sakura nodded, and she was just about to take Phoebe's advice when she saw Syaoran on the floor, unconscious, blood coming out of his mouth. Sakura put her hands up to her mouth and accidentally froze the demon. Right at that moment, Sakura could 'see' the BOS and what this demon was and how to vanquish it.  
  
" 'Demon of disgrace,  
I remove you from this place,  
You're not worthy of life,  
So be vanquished with your very own knife!'"  
  
With a very big BOOM, the demon blew up. As soon as the demon had blown up, Sakura ran over to Syaoran.  
  
"Syao? Daijobu desu ka?" Sakura asked, tears staining her flawless face.  
  
"Daijobu." He answered slowly, pain creasing his face.  
  
"Oh Syao, I-" Sakura suddenly stopped and looked at her hand. It was glowing. "Hoe?"  
  
"You're Whitelighter side must be strong. But your hand over his wounds." Phoebe spoke to Sakura, and then she turned to the ceiling. "Leo!" she called  
  
Sakura put her hand over Syaoran's wound, and, by magic, it healed. Right then Leo came and healed Piper. "What demon was that?" asked Piper, still a little out of it.  
  
"And how did Sakura know how to vanquish it?" added Phoebe.  
  
Everybody turned to Sakura.  
  
"What do you mean, Phoebe?" questioned Leo.  
  
"I mean that I told her to use Telekinesis, and then it suddenly looked like she was having a premonition, and she said a spell, and then the demon went poof."  
  
"I saw the Book of Shadows opened to the page on Kyuushi, that's the demon's name, and that's where the vanquishing spell was. So I recited it, and Kyuushi is dead. Which is kinda funny, in Japanese, Kyuushi means death."  
  
"A new power?" suggested Piper.  
  
"No," said Leo, "I think Sakura had a premonition, though premonitions aren't Sakura's powers, yet. It might have just been a surge of anger because Li was hurt that, for only a moment, expanded her powers to her needs. I don't think it'll happen again, or at least the possibility of it happening is very slim." Leo suddenly looked toward the ceiling. "But the other Elders say that Sakura should have a power of some sort for herself."  
  
After that explanation, Piper went upstairs to check on Wyatt, and everybody else went into the kitchen. They all found seats (Sakura's being Syao's lap) and started talking about small stuff, Syaoran commenting on how good Sakura's breakfast had been, Leo and Phoebe talking about Hong Kong-something that got Sakura and Syaoran's attention.  
  
"You live in Hong Kong, Phoebe? I didn't know that."  
  
"Yeah, with my boyfriend, Jason. I just moved here for a while because Paige died. But I'm thinking of moving back once you learn how to orb."  
  
"Syaoran lives in Hong Kong. Syao and his family are a very prestigious family, maybe you've heard of them?"  
  
"What's your last name again?"  
  
"Li."  
  
"Oh, yes, Jason called me a few nights ago, he was really excited. Yelan Li contacted him and wanted to meet with him, though he doesn't know why."  
  
Syaoran smiled a smile more like a smirk. "Actually, she called about you. My mother, Yelan Li, is very fond of your work. She wants to meet you, and she heard that not only is Jason your boss, but also your boyfriend, so she wants to set up a date. I don't think she knows that Phoebe and one of the Charmed Ones are the same, though, cause she would have asked me to get your autograph."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes. Which is odd, considering how my mother is. Your work must be very good, if she enjoys it."  
  
"Syaoran, it's not nice to-"  
  
Both Syaoran and Sakura sat very still.  
  
"Powerful sorcery is being used." They said at the same time.  
  
*Q'hal's place*  
  
Q'hal was standing near an altar that had 4 witches tied upon it. He was mumbling something in another language, his voice giving an air of danger. This went on for some time, until one of the witches screamed, then another, and another, and another. Scratches were appearing on their arms from out of nowhere, and the blood dripped down on the altar's platform, where it started to glow. Soon, all four witches were dead.  
  
Q'hal then finished the last word of his ritual and smirked a very evil smirk. A vortex was opened and demons from the Charmed Ones past appeared. Q'hal was resurrecting demons for his army. Some of the most powerful demons the Charmed Ones had vanquished, along with some of the weaker ones.  
  
"Charmed Ones or no Charmed Ones, I will be unstoppable."  
  
*Halliwell Manor*  
  
Sakura and Syaoran suddenly turned to the ceiling. Something was up there. And sure enough, seconds later, Piper's screams were heard. Everybody ran up the steps (Leo orbed) to find that there was this evil, goblin-looking dude standing in front of Piper. There were red lasers coming out of his eyes, but they weren't getting through Wyatt's protective bubble.  
  
"Javnah? How the heck is that possible? Piper, Prue and I vanquished him years ago. In fact he was the first demon, not warlock that we ever vanquish, I think. How the heck is he here?"  
  
"I think this Q'hal guy trying to be the Source might have resurrected him. That was some powerful magic I felt. Not as powerful as Clow, but definitely up there. And what is Javnah and how do we vanquish his sorry ass?  
  
"Well, Javnah basically feeds of the youth of the young so he can look young though his eyes. There's a Power of Three spell, but I can't remember it."  
  
"That's where I come in. Book of Shadows." The BOS orbed into Sakura's hands. She then froze Javnah and continued to flip through the pages. "Here it is!" Sakura and Phoebe then hurried over to Piper. Then they chanted:  
  
"'Evil eyes, look unto thee. May they soon extinguished be. Bend thy will to the Power of Three, Eye of earth, evil and accursed.'"  
  
(A/n: I haven't seen this episode of Charmed since forever, so excuse me if some details are a little off. I hope you'll forgive me, but I know that it will be pretty close.)  
  
After they chanted the spell, Sakura's hand magically had a snake or two on it. She held her up to Javnah, and he was blown up into smithereens.  
  
"I wonder how many more demons Q'hal has resurrected." Piper mused.  
  
Everybody thought in silence.  
  
"I hope not all of them." Sakura commented. "Cause I could be in trouble. I have so many powers to practice! It's hard to tell which I should practice first."  
  
"I suggest your Empathic powers. Believe me, uninhibited; they don't do well in public. Then I suggest your Whitelighter powers. You can obviously heal, and that might come in handy. Plus, nobody has those powers, so of course I suggest that you then work on your Telekinetic powers. Then Piper's freezing powers."  
  
"Leo also commented that Sakura should have her own powers. Maybe they should come first, since we don't even know what they are. Sakura can always have somebody with her to stop any accidents with her empathy." Syaoran offered  
  
"Good idea. How do we find out what her powers are?" asked Piper.  
  
"I know!" exclaimed Sakura. "When I was looking through the Book of Shadows to find out what an Empath was, I stumbled across a spell. It was some sort of a power binding spell that lasts only 8 hours, like your common medicines." Sakura quipped. "You make the potion, say the spell, and the powers are binded for 8 hours. You can even mention which powers you want to bind. Then we go find a demon-"  
  
"But you won't have any powers you know of to help you!" objected Phoebe.  
  
"Hold on, I wasn't finished. When R'hal attacked, I froze him without knowing I could freeze him. I'm thinking that, without any other powers in the way, these unknown powers would protect me."  
  
"You're a genius, Sakura. But I think we all should be standing guard, just in case your plan fails." Said Syaoran  
  
"Fair enough."  
  
With a nod from everybody, Sakura went to the attic (everyone else followed) and found the spell in the BOS. Piper got the potion ready, as Phoebe copied down the spell, putting in the powers that needed to be concealed. Then both she and Piper chanted:  
  
"'Forces of good and light, bind her powers, bind her might. Telekinesis, Empathy, Freezing, For 8 hours these shall not be in motion, With the throwing of this potion.'" Then they threw the potion. There was a small 'BOOM', and then nothing.  
  
"Can you feel what I'm feeling?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"No."  
  
"Well then, let's find ourselves a demon."  
  
"Preferably a low-level one, and make it a past vanquish."  
  
"Let's consult the Book, shall we?"  
  
With Leo and Syaoran hovering over the Charmed Ones' shoulders, they searched the book for the perfect demon.  
  
"Here! Let's see if he's brought back the Creepers Leader!"  
  
So, again, Piper got the potion ready, while Phoebe copied down the spell. Everyone went downstairs. Sakura was given the potion, and Piper and Phoebe hid behind the couch. Phoebe chanted:  
  
"'Demons who dwell in slivers of night, Uncloak your shadows to witch's sight.'"  
  
Sakura pocketed the potion, and then looked alert. Then Mr. Jeepers Creepers himself shimmered into view. (A/n: In Charmed, the creepers leader was only a character for about two seconds, he didn't use a single one of his powers, so his powers are going to be like a regular ol' everyday demon, okay?) Creepers held out his hand, and an energy ball appeared. Sakura dodged it, and then held up her hand. A flame appeared. Sakura quickly got over her surprise and threw it at Creepers. While he was dodging it, she took out the potion and vanquished the demon.  
  
Soon, everyone came out of his or her hiding place and confronted Sakura.  
  
"Wow, that was some power.but I thought throwing balls of fire was demonic. Remember pregnant Phoebe and her demonic child?" Phoebe said.  
  
"There are a few differences between Sakura's flame and your fire." Leo said  
  
"Like what?" Phoebe looked skeptic.  
  
"Uhhh.when you threw fire, it was a line of fire going directly to the target. When Sakura uses her power, it looks as it she's holding an actual flame in her hands, and she throws it."  
  
Phoebe raised an eyebrow, but didn't press the subject. (A/n: From now on, I'm gonna call the group of Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo, Phoebe, Piper, Paige, Wyatt, and Leo the Charmed gang, okay?) The Charmed gang went into the kitchen. Sakura looked out the window and noticed Piper's garden. (A/n: I don't think Piper has a garden in the TV series, but she does in a Charmed book, and she does in my fic) Most of the plants and herbs were flourishing, but a little square of herbs wasn't doing so well. It looked like No Man's Land.  
  
"Piper, what's wrong with that section of your garden?"  
  
"I dunno. I think it's just the soil or something."  
  
"How sad, I wish it would be like the rest of the plants."  
  
As if Sakura had said the magic words, the plants in that part of the garden suddenly sprung to life, as beautiful as the rest.  
  
"HOE!!!! That part of the garden's good again!"  
  
Everybody rushed up to her, and then stood open mouthed.  
  
"Maybe fire's not Sakura's only power." Offered Leo.  
  
"No duh, Leo! Tell us news, not history." Phoebe said.  
  
"Try to turn it back." Said Piper.  
  
"Right. I wish that square of plants were like they were before."  
  
Again, those plants were dead.  
  
"I wish they were alive and healthy."  
  
They were flourishing.  
  
"Hoe."  
  
"I wonder what other powers you have, Saku-chan"  
  
"I don't know.let's try wind." Sakura concentrated, and the wind picked up. Sakura opened her eyes, and the wind stopped. Sakura concentrated again, the wind came again, she stopped concentrating, and the wind stopped. "I guess my powers include earth, air, and fire."  
  
"Those demons are in trouble.the Charmed Ones are back and better than ever." Phoebe said with much buoyancy.  
  
Then there was a twinkle of light, and Paige stood there. "Anybody need a Whitelighter?"  
  
Piper and Phoebe rushed up to Paige and hugged her tightly. Sakura smiled happily.  
  
"OH! You have to meet Sakura, she's the one that has taken over your powers, but they're binded for another 7 hours or so. But she has some elemental powers, like the Evil Enchantress."  
  
Paige smiled. "Nice to meet you."  
  
Sakura smiled. "The pleasure's all mine!" Sakura tilted her head to the side, as if thinking of what she was going to say next was a good idea or not. "Now I have Onee-chan Ichiban, Onee-chan Niban, and Onee-chan Sanban!" (A/n: I don't know Japanese, just so you know. But I do know that Ichiban means #1, so I figured that since Ichi means 1, that ban means number.although Kazu means numbers.if you can help me solve this problem, I'll be grateful.)  
  
Syaoran answered Paige, Piper, and Phoebe's unspoken question. "She said Big sister number one, number two, and number three."  
  
The three sisters smiled at Sakura. Now all Sakura needed was to try to kill Piper or Phoebe or both, and she'd officially be a Halliwell. Oh yes, the Halliwells definitely believe in sisterly love.  
  
Kura: So how do you like Sakura's powers? You can thank S.I.M5, It was all her. I chose Sakura's powers for a special reason. The Triquetra can stand for many things, but one of them sticks out of my mind. It stands for earth, air, and water. That's why Sakura's powers include earth and air. I used fire because I couldn't think of any use for her waterpower except to go to Limbo. Plus, fire is totally cool. I think that those elemental powers might increase by the end of this fic, but I'm not sure. I might make Sakura loose a power or two .it's up to you guys, really.  
  
Kero: Yeah, cause Sakura really does have a lot of powers  
  
Kura: I keep losing track of them! I think the next chapter will be longer, I hope so, anyways.  
  
Kero: And you need not worry, I'll make her live up to her promise.  
  
Kura: I'm so lucky to have a friend like you, Kero.  
  
Kero: aren't you?  
  
Kura: ^_^' *Whispers* even though I never promised. Well, I'll talk to you later!  
  
Kura-chan 


	4. Gomen nasaiAuthor's note

Author's note:

I'm at a blank...I won't delete this story, not yet, but I've hit this writers block, and it's horrible. I'm deleting Eragon, and it might b permenant, but I don't think this one'll be. And if you have any suggestions, I'm willing to take them. Who knows, it just might clear up this writers block!

Send me ur email if u want me to email u once I update, when ever that is.

ON another note, I plan on uploading a original fiction about 9/11 around 9/11. It's called Tears for Liberty, and it's about a song my uncle wrote and sings. Check it out if you want.

Gomen nasai!

:) Kura-chan


End file.
